Wallet Pictures
by Strawberry L
Summary: Roy takes a snapshot of Edward which leads to equivalent trade and a conversation with Hughes. Shounenai fluff. RoyEd


Title: Wallet Pictures

By: Strawberry L

Fandom: FMA

Pairing: Roy/Ed

Rating: PG

Warnings: Shounen-ai, fluff

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist nor did I invent it. Hiromu Arikawa is the mastermind. He is a sick sick man. I love him.

* * *

"TAISA NO BAKA!!" Ed yelled, running through the hallways of East headquarters, his sights set on a particular office.

Roy could hear the short boys approach from said office, where he currently sat, smirk ready along with a special surprise. Loud noises seemed to grow closer as Ed plowed through the front office, past Hawkeye and Havoc, to come to Roy's door.

Ed kicked the door open, arms flailing about him ready to fight. He was caught off guard by a blinding flash that had come from Roy's direction.

Roy stood up, placing the camera on his desk before coming to stand beside the now frozen Fullmetal Alchemist. He shut his office door leaving only himself and Edward still inside. The noise snapped Ed back to his senses.

"Huh? What was that?"

"A camera Hagane." Roy grinned and patted the boy's shoulder. He returned to his proper perch in his large office chair, relieved to see that Ed was disoriented for a moment.

Ed, finally putting pieces together in his brain, marched to the front of Roy's desk. "You took a picture of me?"

"I did." Roy answered, to which Edward narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"For what?"

"That's irrelevant Hagane." Edward huffed.

"Whatever! I came here to settle something with you!"

"Oh?" Roy feigned innocence. Whatever topic of nonsense Ed began spewing about, Roy didn't hear. He turned his attention instead to the Polaroid of Ed taken moments ago. Picking up the picture, he shook it and watched as it developed, his only break in concentration was the occasional nod or grunt to make Ed think he was listening, which didn't really work.

"You're unbelievable! Aren't you even listening to me?!" Edward demanded.

"I'm sorry, what was that Hagane?" Roy brought his eyes away from the photo to face the real thing.

"I HATE YOU!" Edward screamed, giving a good kick to Roy's desk and leaned forward, planting his hands firmly on the desk. Whatever the boy had planned to do obviously wasn't working out. Roy set the picture down, and leaned forward so that he was eyes level with the chibi.

"Why are you really here Edward?" Ed flinched at his own name, knowing that the older man had seen right through his charades, as was usual. He lowered his gaze. Reaching out he felt his way to Roy's camera which had been left unattended, and took it. He examined it in silence, Roy watching him and waiting.

Edward stole a kiss and a picture in record time. Roy didn't have time to register Edward's soft lips pressed against his before he was blinded by the flash of his own camera, his face one of complete shock. Roy was quick to recover, soon focusing his gaze on the blushing chibi who stood proudly before his desk waving his own photo in the air.

"I think I can consider this equivalent trade, ne Taisa?" Ed grinned.

"Only if you meet me tonight." Roy answered, his charm and smirk firmly back in place. Edward's face fell.

"For what?" He demanded.

"A drink."

Edward considered, his eyebrows furrowed together before he agreed. "What time?"

"Six. At my house."

"Fine. But don't be planning anything pervy! I'm telling my brother where I'll be! And I still hate you!"

"Of course you do." Roy watched the boy leave, and amused glint in his eye. He barely had time to consider his situation when the phone rang.

"Taisa Mustang speaking."

"Roy! I'm so glad you're in! Oh my! Have you seen Elysia-chan lately? Did you get those pictures I sent you? Isn't she just absolutely adorable?! I know, I know no need to tell me. You would have been so proud of her the other day! She rode her tricycle all by herself! Can you believe it! She's only three! I was just so proud!"

"Hughes..."

"Wait, wait! I need to ask! What are you doing next month? Are you going to have time to come to Elysia's party? I already told you when it was, she's turning four you know. It would mean so much to her if you were there, I just know it."

"Hughes!" Roy's eyebrow twitched.

"Have you gotten her present yet? You should start thinking about it! I expect something extra special from you Roy! You're practically her uncle after all! Now did I tell you about dinner last night? She told me all about her day! She's just so smart you..."

"HUGHES!" Roy barked. "I'm busy!"

"Ok, ok I know. But really the reason I called wasn't to bother you. I wanted to talk to you about something, or rather someone..." Hughes trailed off.

"If you say Elysia..." Roy warned.

"Actually it's about Edward." Roy twitched.

"What about him?"

"Don't take advantage of him."

"WHAT?!" Roy yelled.

"I know about what's been happening with him, and I'm just concerned that..."

"Hughes! Have you been spying on me?!" Roy demanded.

"Well, technically, no."

"Technically?"

"I just had a few listening devices put in your office."

"You what?!"

"It was for security reasons! I don't listen in all the time!"

Roy hung up the phone, and huffed.

The phone rang again. Roy figured it was Hughes, but just in case...

"Taisa Mustang speaking."

"Edward is only 15! Now as a responsible adult..."

Roy slammed the phone down, and ignored calls for the rest of the day. He turned his attention instead to the photo on his desk. The picture was, in his opinion, a perfect representation of Edward. He smiled and dug his wallet out of his pants, safely slipping the picture of the boy inside it.

He felt somehow more like Hughes in that moment than he would have liked. Wallet photos... he'd always assumed they were saved for pictures of ones family. But having Edward there didn't seem wrong at all. Hughes had plenty of pictures of Glacia in his wallet. That comparison was stretching the truth in Roy's opinion. For now at least.

End.

A.C. – Reviews are love!!


End file.
